1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processor and method, recording medium and program, and particularly to information processor and method, recording medium and program with which equipment connected to one of a first network based on IEEE802 and a second network based on IEEE1394 can identify another equipment connected to the other network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a network using IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 high-speed serial bus (hereinafter merely referred to as “IEEE1394 network”) has become popular. By connecting audio equipment or video equipment to the IEEE1394 network, each equipment can control the other equipment by using AV/C commands.
Further, an IEEE802 network has become popular. The IEEE802 network is a network that is mainly used to mutually connect personal computers to each other, and each personal computer can control other personal computers on the basis of UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) protocol.
However, the IEEE1394 network and the IEEE802 network are independent on each other, and thus there is a problem that an equipment connected to the IEEE1394 network (hereinafter referred to as “1394 equipment”) cannot identify another equipment connected to the IEEE802 network (hereinafter referred to as “UPnP device”).